Yaya's Answer
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: WARNING: END SPOILERS, Yaya has been depressed and knowing Hikari is with Amane now doesn't really help, but she realized her answer for happiness had been right in front of he the whole time, one-shot.


The weeks slipped by after the announcement of Amane and Hikari being the new etolies. It was fall again. Just as the leaves were changing beautiful colors the people inside Miator, Spica and Lilium were changing as well. Hikari, along with Amane's help, had matured into a respectable young girl who was idolized by many students, especially Spica ones. Of course this didn't stop Hikari from hanging out with her friends at their usual tea parties, though a lot of times she wouldn't be able to show because of the etolie schedule.

Nagisa spent what time she could with Shizuma before she would have to graduate and leave Miator, and her partner behind. Nagisa had changed as well, instead of dreading Shizuma's graduation, she tried to just enjoy what time she did have with her and what time they did have with one another made Nagisa very happy. Shizuma one time had teased her and said that she would find a way not to graduate so she would have to stay behind with her until she graduated, but Nagisa had scowled at her, similar to how Mizuki would have and that was the end of that ridiculous plan.

Frankly all the mushiness of the people around her due to the romance in the air upset Yaya's stomach and she often confined herself to her and Tsubomi's room. Yes, even the room had changed and Hikari was no longer in it. After much debate it had actually passed that Hikari could stay with Amane in her room since they were both etolie now, which was just stupid in Yaya's opinion. She was happy for her friend for getting the spot as one etolie and had even grown happy for her that she was happy to be with Amane, but she had still not found a way to fully let go, she had not yet found what she was looking for, but she had a feeling she was close.

It was then that Yaya, still lying on her back comfortably on her bed staring at the ceiling, heard a knock at the door. "Hai," Yaya spoke loud enough for whoever it was to hear, not moving from her spot on the bed. Tsubomi opened the door and walked in quietly. In some ways, Tsubomi had changed the most, at least where Yaya was concerned. She had grown very fond of Yaya, though she wouldn't straight out admit that yet. She would often give Yaya her space when she sensed she was upset or just needed to be alone; Tsubomi seemed to be the only one who really understood her nowadays. She knew Yaya would be in their room, shutting herself off from the world and for that she wanted to respect her time alone hence the reason she had knocked.

"You have to eat something you know," even Tsubomi's tone was soft and almost unrecognizable, clearly different from the arrogant way she would talk with the underclassmen. Yaya frowned slightly, "I'm not hungry." Tsubomi tried not to frown herself but it was useless and her brow forwarded, "You can't starve yourself Yaya-senpai!"

This caused Yaya to look over at Tsubomi a little surprised, without moving her head that rested on her arms. The only times Tsubomi yelled at Yaya now was when she felt she wasn't properly taking care of herself and that was few times since she normally gave her, her space. In the past, Tsubomi would protest against Yaya's behavior towards Hikari and how she would try her best to have "time alone" with her, but since Hikari was clearly with Amane now, Yaya stopped her playful ways with Hikari.

Yaya sat up and without a word she got up from her bed and walked passed Tsubomi and out the door. Tsubomi blinked at her sudden leaving and quickly decided to follow her, so of course she did; after all she had to make sure she ate at least. Yaya sighed heavily. She knew Tsubomi was now following her, but that wasn't the reason she had sighed. As she looked around at the Spica students walking around the halls she knew she was now going to have to face reality from her quiet time alone.

Tsubomi quickened her pace just a little so that she was now walking side by side with Yaya, but remained quiet and instead glanced at the floor with her hands folded behind her. Tsubomi had always tried to appear equal to the students older than her and act more mature than her age, but in that moment she just wanted to appear equal to Yaya, her senpai and secretly and most recently her best friend. Just as Tsubomi had hoped, Yaya entered the cafeteria and got her a plate of food then quietly and the in the most dignified way sat down at one of the tables.

Tsubomi obliged herself and sat down at the same table as if to keep a close watch on Yaya. Yaya took a bite of her food and looked across the table to see Tsubomi watching her like a hawk. Yaya tried not to roll her eyes as she looked away, chewing on the rice in her mouth. "Yaya-chan!" they both heard a familiar voice call out the name. Yaya and Tsubomi both looked at the entrance of the cafeteria to see Hikari hurrying over to them.

"H-hikari," Yaya stuttered, almost swallowing her bread without having a chance to chew it. Even now when Yaya sees Hiakri sometimes it was like some dream and her being etolie and falling for Amane was just a part of that dream and they were still roommates and in Yaya's mind, partner, but it wasn't a dream and she needed to face that. Hikari smiled a soft warm smile at Tsubomi, "Hey Tsubomi-chan." Tsubomi returned the smile, but then looked back at Yaya with an almost look of concern. Yaya forced a smile, "Hey Hikari." Hikari smiled brightly at Yaya, the way she always did with her best friend, "Hey."

After a few seconds of awkward silence Hikari glanced at the clock and her eyes widen, "I'm late!" and with that she waved to Yaya and Tsubomi and ran off. Yaya blinked and couldn't help but look down sadly. Tsubomi frowned a little; looking down as well with a half confused half sad expression. Yaya finished her food quietly then got up and without speaking she headed for the cafeteria entrance to go back to her room. Tsubomi shook her head, she wasn't going to have all this moping around even if she did respect Yaya's space and yet again started following her, but instead of following her all the way she got in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

Yaya instantly frowned, "What are you doing?" Tsubomi's face scrunched up as if she was fighting the urge to cry and yell at the same time, "I want you to stop doing this to yourself," the words were so unexpected and so sincere that Yaya's eyes widened with shock.

"Tsu-Tsubomi?" Yaya spoke softly not sure what to think of this. Tsubomi still refused to cry, "If Yaya-senpai doesn't take care of herself I..." she looked down unable to finish. Yaya's look softened and the next thing Tsubomi knew she had Yaya's arms wrapped around her in a strong yet warm embrace. "Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi buried her face on Yaya's chest which she had never done, towards anyone. "Tsubomi," Yaya whispered then pulled away slightly and lifted Tsubomi's chin up and softly pressed her lips against hers.

Tsubomi's eyes quivered full of tears that she refused to let fall, but she didn't pull away and actually kissed Yaya back, clinging to her Spica uniform. Tsubomi finally pulled away blushing furiously as she looked down at the floor. _What just happened? _Tsubomi thought to herself. Yaya took Tsubomi's hand which sent a shiver up Tsubomi's spine but she responded by clasping her hand around Yaya's. Yaya felt the same amazing feeling and her lips formed a half smirk, half smile, _have I finally found what I need, who I need? _Yaya gently pulled Tsubomi close to her and whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

Tsubomi blinked and after a quick look around to see that no one apparently had witnessed the kiss, gave a light nod. Yaya, still holding her hand, led Tsubomi back to their room not knowing that someone had witnessed the kiss.

Kaname, alongside her partner Momomi, were standing in the shadows as they sometimes would and observe students and had indeed seen the innocent kiss. After everything Momomi had forgiven Kaname and their relationship had continued with one another, after all they were perfect for each other, whether Kaname wanted to admit that or not. "Well well, Yaya and that Tsubomi girl, interesting match," Kaname smirked. Momomi nodded in agreement with her arms crossed and eyes closed, she was not in the mood for sightseeing today.

Once to their room, Yaya shut the door then placed her hands on Tsubomi's cheeks, looking straight into her golden eyes, her own eyes soft and loving, "Tsubomi," she whispered again. "Yaya.." before she had time to say "senpai," Yaya had locked lips with her again, kissing her gently. Tsubomi's eyes closed and kissed back, letting her lips guide her.

It was basically her first kiss and though she had always wanted to try it she didn't know how wonderful it would really make her feel, especially when it was with Yaya. It was true that their friendship had molded into something new, something quite different from before to where they relied on each other, needed each other and deeply loved one another. Perhaps it took something like this to get them to see how much they loved each other.

Yaya lowered her hands to Tsubomi's waist as she kept kissing her and soon Tsubomi ended the kiss looking bashfully up at Yaya. Yaya blinked, hoping she didn't do something wrong as she had done with Hikari before. Tsubomi however was blushing hard and was trying to get up the courage to say the words that yearned to be released from her throat, "I…I..I love you Yaya-senpai," as soon as she said this she looked away embarrassed, she had never felt so shy before and it scared her, she was afraid Yaya would reject her after saying something so serious.

Yaya smiled, "I love you.." then she whispered, Tsubomi." Tsubomi's head shot up to look at the taller girl in front of her with a slight gasp, not caring of the fact she was still blushing anymore, "Really?" Yaya smirked at her innocent cuteness and nodded. Tsubomi blinked and walked by Yaya so she was more into their room, just now noticing that she had still been standing in front of the closed door where they had first entered the room. Yaya turned and watch her begin to pace, looking deep in thought, "What are you doing?" she asked the pink haired girl.

"What does this mean?...are we?" she kept pacing. Yaya raised an eyebrow then began to see what was going on, Tsubomi was trying to explain in her head the situation, the way she always did. Sometimes Yaya wondered why she couldn't just relax instead of thinking everything had to have an explanation, it exasperated her.

Yaya got in front of Tsubomi causing her to stop pacing and look up at her with rosy cheeks. Yaya took Tsubomi's cheeks in her hands, "What is there to explain Tsu..bom..i?" she asked playfully then pressed her lips onto the other girl's, once again. Tsubomi kissed back after her body soon relaxed. Yaya slipped her hands on Tsubomi's hips and moved the pink haired girl to the bed that used to be Hikari's then she raised her hands onto her collar bone and lightly pressed on her body so that she gently fell onto the bed and she fell on top of her, still kissing.

Tsubomi wasn't sure whose bed they were now on but she didn't care and clung to the sleeves of Yaya's uniform as they kissed more passionately, she had never felt so amazing. Yaya turned her body to the side as she kept her lips with Tsubomi's and laid down beside her so Tsubomi had to turn her head and as she did she kissed for a few more seconds then pulled away for air, smiling more confidently at the one in front of her. Yaya caressed Tsubomi's cheek with her hand as she gazed at her. Tsubomi whispered her next question, "What?" She realized that Yaya wasn't really smiling, she was just kind of...staring at her.

"You're cute," was all Yaya replied with. Tsubomi whined and sat up on her knees pouting. She put her slightly clenched hands between her legs on the bed, turned her head away from Yaya and closed her eyes with a reticent frown. It was as if Tsubomi didn't like to be called cute. Yaya closed her eyes as the corners of her lips faintly rose into what could be considered as a smile then pulled Tsubomi into her arms without a word.

Tsubomi blinked, but didn't pull away, she wanted to pout and be standoffish, but a bigger part of her wanted this…whatever it was. Yaya held her quietly in her arms so that her head was resting on her chest and Yaya's cheek on the top of her head. "Yaya.." Tsubomi spoke, staying in her embrace. Yaya didn't speak, there was no need to. Tsubomi smiled softly, knowing what Yaya's heart was trying to tell her, "Thank you."

After a while in each other's embrace, Tsubomi opened her eyes and looked at her clock by her bed and her eyes suddenly widened, "We're going to be late!" she jumped out of bed, "come on Yaya, we have choir practice." Yaya propped herself up on her arm and smirked at Tsubomi, she was definitely cute. Tsubomi flattened out the wrinkles on her uniform with her hands and rushed out of the room.

Yaya on the other hand just shook her head amused and laid back down on her back, looking up at the ceiling in thought with her arms behind her head. 'I'm so happy I found you Tsubomi,' Yaya's mind expressed, 'for so long I thought nothing could take the pain away of not being with Hikari, but you have shown me that I can still smile because I'm truly happy.'

"YAYA!" Tsubomi exclaimed from halfway down the hall, forcing the brown eyed girl from her thoughts. "Hai hai," Yaya said and got out of bed. She walked to the door and turned her head to look at Tsubomi's bed, the bed Hikari slept in at one time then turned her head back and turned the light out before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.


End file.
